<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Bed V1 by padfootfreak14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671777">Sick Bed V1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14'>padfootfreak14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Grady/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Bed V1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many people had asked you how you could work with a man as stubborn as Owen Grady, most times you responded with a laugh and told them if they thought it was rough working with him they ought to try being with a man as stubborn as Owen Grady. In all honesty you weren’t sure which of the two was more taxing, it usually ended up being the combination of the two. It was always a bit trying to date someone you worked with but it really did get worse when they got stubborn. He had to let you do your job, but being your boyfriend meant he had this hideous tendency of being overprotective. It wasn’t hard to see how frequently the two clashed.</p><p>You tolerated it because during the times that Owen wasn’t being aggravatingly stubborn he was fantastic and you loved him to death. You loved the way he looked out for you, made sure that you were always safe around the paddock, patched up if you got hurt, the way he looked after you if you got sick. He really was fantastic when he wasn’t being a stubborn ass. He defended you ferociously and you would defend him just the same. No one got to say anything about one of you without having to go through the other.</p><p>For you the worst part about Owen and his stubbornness was that more often than not it was worst if it had to do with him. If Owen got hurt, didn’t matter if it was just a scrape or if he needed stitches he got really stubborn about doing anything about it. If it were you hurt dear god did he have you dealt with immediately but it was a fight to get him to take care of himself. God forbid the man got sick, he could by dying and he’d still act like it was nothing at all. It infuriated you to no end given that he always expected you to take care of yourself if you were sick or hurt. Absolutely hands down that was the thing you hated most about Owen.</p><p>Prime example, when the girls were younger Delta clipped Owen, it wasn’t a major cut that needed stitches. You kept telling him that he needed to clean the cut up, he swore up and down that he had and you eventually got sick of telling him. If the grown man didn’t know better than to leave a cut, least of all from a wild animal, uncleaned then he got what was coming to him. You still felt bad for not getting on his ass more about it, or insisting that he at least let you take care of it if he wasn’t going to do it. The cut got infected, Owen got pretty damn sick and he spent a week in the hospital recovering and another week on bed rest. It took another month after that before he was back up to full strength.</p><p>On the other hand, you caught your foot in a hose and scraped your knee. Owen carried you to the office in front of everyone, disinfected and bandaged what didn’t even need a bandage and made you sit in the office for an hour icing your knee. Or when you’d gotten a supposedly severe cold and Owen sent you home even though you just had a sore throat and some congestion and the physical activity felt like it was helping your recovery. Best yet was the time you got some stomach bug, probably from a tourist, and Owen thought you were pregnant, which was followed a few days later by really terrible cramps which Owen also jumped to conclusions about. You proceeded to jump down his throat and start screaming at him in front of the entire paddock. Because you had told him earlier in the week that you weren’t pregnant so no there wasn’t an issue with the nonexistent baby you just had cramps. He calmed down a bit with babying you after that incident, and by a bit you meant that he didn’t cart you home every time you sneezed or got the sniffles. He still babied the hell out of you when you were at home.</p><p>Owen by and large remained stubborn at least when he was sick. He wised up about playing games with injuries but it had taken a pretty serious threat. It had been Charlie that time to take a serious piece out of Owen when he forgot his own rule about being on your toes when you were next to the gate. Charlie got a bit too enthusiastic and you knew immediately that he needed stitches. Owen on the other hand insisted that it just needed a bandage and some compression. You didn’t waste time arguing with him about it, just told him that if he wasn’t going to take care of himself then you were done because you couldn’t even be around someone that refused to take care of themselves, let alone be with them. That you turned and went to grab your things from the office made the threat real enough to Owen that he let you take him to the medic to get stitched up. It was a pretty effective end to Owen not taking his injuries seriously enough but you’d about given up on getting him to take it easy when he was sick.</p><p>You had started getting the feeling that something wasn’t quite right that morning. Owen had been lethargic, like honestly lethargic rather than just drowsy like he might be after a late night, which neither of you’d had. He’d just seemed really out of it but sometimes he had off days so you didn’t think much of it. Owen gave you the look insisting he was fine and the two of you went in to work. It might’ve helped if you hadn’t spent much of the first half of the day in the office getting the mountain of paperwork back under control. You’d been letting quite a bit go in favor of watching Owen work with the girls so this was a good chance to get caught up. The two of you had both skipped breakfast so when lunch came around you abandoned the office in favor of coaxing Owen away from the girls long enough to eat something. Everyone else was already down for lunch and Owen was unsurprisingly the only person up on the catwalks.</p><p>The girls seemed usually chatty with him, milling about below as they watched him. Owen seemed to be leaning uncharacteristically heavily on the railings, especially considering how often he cautioned anyone up there to watch themselves around the rails. To anyone else he might seem perhaps frustrated but you could see from the way he gripped the rail that he was struggling to keep himself there. As you got closer you could see how heavily he was sweating and the way that he was trembling.</p><p>“Owen? You okay sweetie?” He didn’t look okay, the way the girls echoed back to you didn’t make it sound like he was okay, and the way he didn’t even lift his head absolutely screamed that he wasn’t okay. “Jesus Christ Owen you’re ice cold,” He barely moved when you placed a hand against his cheek, save shifting sideways. The resulting shift left him leaning most of his weight against you. “Come on, let’s get you down from here before you fall in.” For once Owen didn’t put up a fight, just leaned heavily on you for support as you began your slow trip back across the walkway and down the stairs. What part of him wasn’t leaning on you was gripping any nearby rail for dear life. The arm you had around his back acted as little more than a way to try and keep him upright and by the time you’d gotten him down the stairs and helped him sit you were feeling the effort. “What happened baby?”</p><p>“Just got so damn dizzy I couldn’t even move,” He mumbled to you. You kneeled down in front of him, gently taking his face in your hands and tilting it so you could properly look at him. He definitely hadn’t looked this ill this morning or you would have never let him out of the house. As it was you planned on taking him straight home and getting him to bed. Owen getting sick didn’t happen very often in the first place but you couldn’t remember the last time he’d looked this terrible.</p><p>“I need you to stay right here for me. I’m going to tell Barry that I’m taking you home.”</p><p>“Y/N,” He rasped, you fully expected him to try and convince you that he just needed a few minutes, a drink and something to eat.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Hurry, please?” You frowned, turning quickly to go find Barry. He’d never asked you something like that before, never asked for you to take him home let alone to be quick about it.</p><p>“Ah, Y/N, I was starting to wonder if you were coming out of the office today,” Barry called cheerfully as he saw you approaching. “What’s wrong, you look upset?”</p><p>“I need you to handle things for a bit. Owen’s sicker than a dog, I could barely get him down from the catwalks there is no way I’m letting him stay any longer. I need to get him home.”</p><p>“You say no more. Get him home, get him back for always babying you,” Barry half laughed. “If you need anything give me a call. Don’t let him come back until he’s really better.” </p><p>“I won’t, thanks Barry,” You called over your shoulder as you jogged back to Owen. “All settled baby, home we go.” Helping Owen up was a lot of the effort, and the pace to the jeep was slow but not quite as slow as before. Now that he was on reasonably solid ground Owen seemed to be doing better but at the same time he seemed like his energy was crashing by the minute. If you used to think buckling your niece in to her car seat was a pain, trying to help Owen into the car and get the seat belt on him was worse. Normally you absolutely hated sweaty hands, more than most things in fact, but in the car it was about the only way for you to try and be of any comfort to Owen at all. “We’ll be home soon,” You offered softly.</p><p>Keeping his hand in yours seemed to help Owen, at least as much as something that simple could. He tried to grip your hand in return but his grip was weak and shaky. It did less than nothing to comfort you, leaving you more worried over how quickly he’d gotten sick. The movement of your thumb over the top of his balmy hand was the only thing keeping you calm enough to focus on getting home so he could rest. You knew that was what he really needed, some good rest so he didn’t keep taxing himself and he could feel better.</p><p>When you finally reached home, feeling like you’d been driving for an age, you pulled up almost unreasonably close to the door. You hated to admit it but as good of shape as you thought you were in it was taking a lot out of you to keep helping Owen stay upright. You left him in the car to get the door open and try to quickly configure the bed so you didn’t have to move him much once you got him to bed. Whatever stubbornness had faded when you helped him at the paddock felt the need to make an appearance again, whether because Owen felt he was putting too much on you or whatever his reason. He relied less on you to get him inside but it showed that he wasn’t really up it.</p><p>“Don’t you dare start arguing with me Owen,” You stated, cutting him off before he could say anything to you after you wrapped your arm around him again to help him up the steps. “It won’t kill you to actually let me take care of you for once you know.” The look of relief on his face when he sat on the edge of the bed was enough to make you smile. “Why didn’t you just come down for a bit if you weren’t feeling well?”</p><p>“Thought it would pass, I guess being up there didn’t really help the dizziness.”</p><p>“I’m sure it didn’t, I thought you were going to fall down the stairs before we even took two steps. You even had the girls worried.”</p><p>“Nah, they were just hoping I’d fall in,” Owen joked.</p><p>“Sure they were,” You returned, frowning when he winced as you tried to get his vest and shirt off. “Well if I wasn’t already pretty sure you have the flu, I am now.”</p><p>“Come on, don’t say that.” You were probably right, he knew that. He also knew how long you could end up laid up for when you had the flu and he wasn’t up for that. On the flipside, if he tried to push too hard he could just make it worse and end up in the hospital so he was pretty much stuck doing it your way. But fuck if every nerve ending in his body wasn’t on fire, you’d barely touched him to take off the sweat soaked shirt and it hurt like you punched him.</p><p>“Look at it this way, I’m sure I’ll end up with the same thing you’ve got, you’ll be better just in time to end up taking care of me. You love taking care of me.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I want you to feel like this,” Owen ground out</p><p>“I’m sure you don’t,” You responded, nudging his legs so he’d pull them up on to the bed once you’d gotten is boots and jeans off. “Try and get comfortable, I’m gonna move the jeep and get you some ibuprofen. You think you’ll be able to try and get some sleep?”</p><p>“Can try, not making any promise.” He wanted to tell you to forget the damn car and to just curl up with him but he was risking getting you sick enough as it was without adding to it. He wasn’t sure how moving the car and getting the ibuprofen ended up taking so long until you came back with a basket of god only knows what and having changed your clothes. “Go a little overboard?”</p><p>“I don’t want to keep going back and forth so I grabbed a book and my tablet, got the thermometer, ibuprofen and plenty of water. Do you feel vomity?”</p><p>“No, don’t jinx it. You’re gonna end up sick,” He warned as you climbed in the bed with him. Answered the questioned of why it looked like you were changed for bed.</p><p>“Baby, we live together, we kiss all the time, and I’ve been all over you today helping you move around. I’ve already more than taken on the risk of getting sick, I’m not going to sit across the room in a face mask to try and take care of you,” You argued, handing him some ibuprofen and water. “You’re just going to have to accept it,” You added, pulling up the blankets as you settled in and patted the spot next to you. “C’mon, I do it with you all the time.”</p><p>“Fine,” He conceded, shifting over and rolling on to his side. It wasn’t the first time he’d used you as his pillow, surely wouldn’t be the last either. But there was a comforting warmth that came from lying his head on your stomach. He absolutely could’ve recovered on his own, but it was nicer to feel your fingers running through his damp hair, the way your arm rested against the back of his shoulder. Nothing could beat the way your other arm came up, the way you rubbed his arm. He was already halfway to sleep when he felt you scrunch up a little to kiss the top of his head with a soft request that he get some sleep.</p><p>Owen feel asleep much faster than you’d expected, but at the same time he had to be completely beat by this point. After all the time he’d taken care of you, let you curl up against him when he was trying to do something just because you weren’t feeling well and wanted the physical contact, you were all too happy to act as his human pillow and sooth him to sleep. You probably wouldn’t end up using anything you brought to keep you occupied while he slept, you were fine just staying in the silence and enjoying the rare chance to watch him sleep. The ibuprofen seemed to be helping enough with the fever that he didn’t look so miserable, just like he needed the sleep. He clung to you in his sleep managing to slip an arm underneath you as the other gripped the edge of your hip.</p><p>At some point you must’ve drifted off yourself, when you opened your eyes Owen had moved, his head pressed against the crook of your neck. His skin still felt warm but it seemed at least like the fever hadn’t come back as badly. It was a good thing you didn’t need to get up in any hurt the way you and Owen were trapped in a tangle of limbs and bedding. The feeling of your fingers in his hair again alerted the only half-asleep Owen that you’d woken up yourself.</p><p>“Hey you,” You murmured, feeling his lips press against your neck. “Feeling any better?”</p><p>“Little bit, still tired but I can’t sleep anymore right now.”</p><p>“How long have you been awake?”</p><p>“Few minutes maybe, you woke up after I moved.” When Owen shifted on to his back you leaned over him to grab your phone.</p><p>“Well you slept longer than I thought you would at least. You look a lot better than you did when we got home.”</p><p>“It’s because of my nurse taking such good care of me.”</p><p>“Good thing you married her then isn’t it? Live in nurse to make you feel better.” You teased</p><p>“You lived with me a long time before we got married.”</p><p>“None of the work assignments count, that wasn’t either of us choosing to live together.”</p><p>“Not true, I requested you for a lot of them.” You propped yourself up on your elbows and stared down at him.</p><p>“How am I just hearing about this now that was how long ago?”</p><p>“Don’t sound so surprised,” He laughed, pulling you down to him. “You think I didn’t know then how good you were to have around? Wanted to keep you to myself.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should think that’s really sweet or really shady and that I married a creep. Requesting me as your partner so no one else could have me.”</p><p>“No one else appreciated you enough, not like they couldn’t have still assigned you to someone else anyway.”</p><p>“Aw, you sweet thing protecting me from not being appreciated. I really can’t believe you never told me any of that!”</p><p>“You just said yourself it was kind of shady.”</p><p>“It was a little, but it’s more sweet and after as long as we’ve been together Owen you never even said a word to me about your little crush.”</p><p>“Only you would take me wanting you to work with someone that appreciated you and turn it in to me having a crush on you.”</p><p>“Where is the lie? You look me in the eyes right now Owen Grady and tell me that part of that reasoning wasn’t also because you liked me.”</p><p>“Not until later! Isn’t there a rule about arguing with someone when they’re sick?”</p><p>“My rule, only effective when you’re arguing with me and I’m sick.”</p><p>“I liked it better when you were too worried to argue with me.”</p><p>“How did we even end up talking about you and your crush on me way back when?”</p><p>“You said the old assignments didn’t count as living together because we weren’t choosing to, and”</p><p>“And you didn’t decide to marry me because I take such good care of you, I know. It was a joke. I know it was because you’re so hopelessly in love with me.”</p><p>“Says the one who agreed to marry me, even though you spend half the time swearing at me for being stubborn.”</p><p>“That’s because I’m also hopelessly in love with you, even though you can be a giant idiot.” You returned “Gave up on worrying about getting me sick?” You laughed after pulled you in for a kiss.</p><p>“You made me forget I was sick.” You sighed and shook your head at him. You weren’t sure how anyone could just forget they were sick. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Oh don’t you start. In sickness and in health Owen, whether I get sick or not you’re stuck with me taking care of you until you’re better. I’m not going to hide away somewhere else while you’re sick so that I don’t get sick too. Even if you’re sweaty and gross.”</p><p>“You’ve stitched my leg shut but sweat is gross.”</p><p>“I don’t know that you realize how profusely you’ve been sweating, it isn’t Owen’s been outside working on the bike again kind of sweaty. I’m soaked, the bed is soaked, and the clothes you were wearing are probably still damp at the very least. Gross.” It took you pointing it out to realize that the place where he’d been laying was damp and there were clear marks on your pajamas as well. “So you’re probably dehydrated by now,” You added, shaking a water bottle at him.</p><p>“You’re too good to me you know that?” Owen remarked after you helped him sit up and arranged the pillows behind him so he’d still be comfortable. You had been planning on getting up to make something to eat, maybe make some of Owen’s favorite soup since you still had some frozen. No sooner than you’d tried to get up Owen had pulled you back down next to him and wrapped his arm around your waist.</p><p>“If I’m too good to you then that makes you doubly too good to me,” You laughed as you lay your head on his shoulder. “If you let me get up I can make you something to eat, there should still be some soup in the freezer from last time I made your favorite.”</p><p>“Let it wait a bit, you don’t seem to be in any more of a hurry to move than I am to let you.” Owen wasn’t feeling all that hungry anyway. He knew it was the sick talking and you wouldn’t let him get out of eating something either way but right now he just wanted to sit here with you. He was starting to hate how little focus he could keep, not noticing your hand holding more ibuprofen in front of his face.</p><p>“You feel like you’re getting a bit warm again,” You explained, lying your head back down when he’d taken the pills from your hand. He felt warm, but he was past the point of being able to tell if he actually was or if he was just flip flopping between feeling like he was freezing and feeling like his entire body was on fire. Even if he wanted to object to it, he had no choice but to rely on you. Refusing wouldn’t get him anything but an irritated wife and he much preferred when you were happy and affectionate. “I appreciate you being good about this and not giving me trouble.”</p><p>“Too exhausted to fight you. Besides, I learned my lesson.” It was a hard lesson to forget, having your wife tell you if you didn’t start taking injuries seriously she was going leave. He still tended to be more stubborn if it was just a cold but even the littlest scratch he let you take care of. If he ever had to lose you for any reason he sure as hell didn’t want it to be because he was being a stubborn ass. Being this sick felt awful but the thought of ever having to get along without you felt just as bad.</p><p>“Let me go make soup, you need to eat,” You murmured, kissing his jaw. As distracted as he was you probably could’ve just slipped away before he could stop you. “At least something, you don’t have to eat it all I just need you to keep your strength up so you get better soon.”</p><p>“Go on,” Owen conceded, dropping his arm from around your waist. “Sooner you make food the sooner you can get back here and stay here.” You were quick to climb off the bed before Owen changed his mind, leaving him with a kiss to hold him over as you retreated to the kitchen. You’d taken a container of the soup out when you’d been gathering things earlier so at least you didn’t need to wait for it to thaw out. While the soup was heating up you put some more bottles of water on a tray along with the bowls and spoons you’d pulled out. When the soup was done and in the bowls you returned, having to force yourself not to laugh at how absolutely pitiful Owen looked right now.</p><p>You had finished off your bowl of soup in the time it took Owen to get a few spoonfuls. Part of that was intentional on your part, he’d had a hard time holding the bottle of water before and you wanted to be able to help him if he needed it. Owen looked less than amused at being faced with having to let you spoon feed him but his damn hands kept shaking so much he was surprised he hadn’t made a mess.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll feel a lot better in the morning,” You tried. You were hoping he’d feel a lot better in the morning. The two of you had never been much for the cutesy feeding each other part of the relationship but with the way Owen was shaking you would have been lucky to have him end up with more food in his stomach than all over him. “I know you aren’t enjoy this, I’m not either,” You soothed after you’d abandoned the dishes back in the kitchen. “You want to just go back to sleep? As you sat on the bed he motioned to wait a minute before shakily pushing himself off the bed. “Owen!”</p><p>“I’ll go to bed in a minute. I really don’t want your help right now. Please just stay there.” His breathing was labored and it made you uncomfortable that he was out of bed but it dawned on you fairly quickly what he needed. You would draw a line there as well, leave the poor sick wretch some dignity at least without needing an escort to the bathroom.</p><p>“Just take your time, I’ll swap out the bedding while I wait for you.” Thankfully home didn’t involve any large open areas so he’d at least have something to hold on to if he needed it. Home also had more bedding sets than may be entirely necessary given that some nights after work you were too exhausted to shower so one or both of you got the sheets filthy. The heat of the island didn’t help either and for the sake of not having to constantly be washing the bedding to have clean and not sweaty sheets you kept quite a few sets on hand. The handy mattress protector solved that issue, once Owen was better you’d strip that too but for now it got covered over with fresh sheets. It took as long for Owen to get to the bathroom and back as it had for you to strip the bedding and put the new stuff on.</p><p>Once Owen was back you retreated to get ready for bed yourself, taking a moment to remember to rinse the dishes and save on some trouble later before you went back to bed. Given how well it had worked for you before, you decided to just forgo pajamas altogether. You didn’t want to turn on the air for Owen’s sake so whether from you or Owen they’d just end up drenched in sweat. Hell, you usually only wore the things for lounging in anyway. The roles reversed a little when you fell asleep for the night, this time you fell asleep with your head on his chest and his arms draped around you. Owen still fell asleep first, passing out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and you were curled up next to him.</p><p>When morning came you were glad to see that Owen was still sleeping, better that his grip had slackened enough that you were able to slip away to the kitchen to start a light breakfast and finish all the dishes from the night before. The soft shuffling gave away that he’d woken up, just in time for you to bring in breakfast. The rest of the week went about the same way, Owen being confined to bed and you staying there with him until you needed to make something to eat or change the movie in between naps. Both of you were glad when he was finally well enough to properly take care of himself. You hadn’t minded taking care of him in the least but you could see how it had been wearing on him. </p><p>You let him go back to work just because both of you were getting unbelievably stir crazy, so long as he took it easy. You gave him credit, Owen was good about taking it easy for the first week after you let him back to the paddock. He stayed largely off the catwalks since the dizziness still came and went and only did as much physical work as his still recovering energy levels allowed. More often than not he frequented the office where he could complain about how sore his back still was and weasel another back rub out of you. At least that was something mutually enjoyable and you didn’t have any more Owen looking miserable, just him sneaking some attention from you at work. You did have the sneaking suspicion Owen was just the slightest bit disappointed you didn’t end up getting sick just because he didn’t get to pay you back. At the same time he was glad he didn’t have to sit through you being sick and miserable too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>